Gate systems for checking entry and exit, such as automatic ticket gates and security gates are increasing in popularity. Automatic ticket gates, for instance are installed in public facilities such as train stations or airports, at security areas (security checkpoints), and at boarding gates. Security gates are installed, for instance, at the entry to a building such as office building or an event site.
In these kinds of gate systems may display a variety of information such as an entry point, an indicator of the position to hold an IC-chip enabled commuter pass, or the results of verifying an entry or exit for a variety of reasons such as for guidance, to provide an alert, or to disseminate information. Information may be provided on stickers, may be printed or may be painted. For instance, Patent Document 1 discloses a display device in an automatic ticket machine that presents information on a screen lowered from the ceiling and on a display unit that uses LEDs.